More Than A Cliche
by Leauh2o
Summary: A Valentine's Day inspired short story. Andy wants their first Valentine's Day as a couple to be special.


**A/N don't own any of it just really love it. Had to get this little ficlet out before the 14th :) no time for a beta read.**

Flowers, candy, an over sappy card, jewelry all cliche acts of love. Andy wanted to be anything but cliche, but what else did you do for Valentine's Day. They had planned on going out to dinner the ultimate cliche. He had to do better. Louie would be no help his partner's idea of romance was a two for one deal at an all you can eat buffet. He was not comfortable asking anyone else on the team for help. It looked like this time, he was on his own. He wanted their first Valentine's Day to be something to remember. It would not be the first time he has said those three little words. They had shared those words many times since his surgery. But regardless he wanted the day to be special.

Since he couldn't risk the day being a complete disaster, he had order flowers, the traditional long stemmed red rose variety. The bouquet would be delivered to the office on the 14th. He knew at the very least they would make her smile. How he loved that smile but he wanted something...more. Exactly what, he wasn't quite sure. Something to sweep her off her feet. He had always wanted to sweep a woman off her feet. He knew to sweep Sharon off her feet, he to do that something extra. He needed something. Something special.

He scrolled through his Internet search, shaking his head at the grand gestures of other. He didn't want something grand and showy. He wanted something subtle and classy. He chuckled to himself, subtle and classy, the perfect way to describe Sharon. Bringing his attention back to the screen his eyes scanned a site that might be interesting.

••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - •••

The fourteenth of February began just like any other day. The office was decorated in paper hearts and Cupid cut outs. Everyone in the murder room appeared to be busy catching up on paperwork and occupying themselves in one way or another. Each quietly hoping to have an uneventful next couple of days. Andy was perched on the edge of his desk talking to Tao when she walked in. She shared pleasantries with her team stopping to say a more proper good morning to Andy.

Lieutenant Tao offered a, "Happy Valentine's Day, Captain," before not so innocently adding,"Doing anything special to mark the occasion?"

Sharon smiled at him as Andy glared over her shoulder. "Um... I think a nice dinner," she said giving a quick look back to Andy who quickly brightened his expression and nodded.

"Yah the wife and I are going out for our obligatory dinner this evening as well," Tao responded.

Sharon gave a little frown, "Oh Lieutenant, that doesn't sound very in tune with the spirit of the day."

"I supposed not," he chuckled, "today just feels like a forced holiday with everything over priced."

Sharon laughed, "I suppose you have a point."

"Ridiculous, made up holiday," Provenza grumpily added from across the room.

Their conversation was interrupted by Chief Taylor requesting Sharon's presence. "Duty calls," she said giving Andy a gentle caress as she walked away.

Andy watched her disappear around the corner.

"Dinner was the best you could do?" Tao teased as soon as the Captain was out of range.

"Haha Tao. You don't seem to be doing any better," Andy shot back making his way to his desk.

Tao smirked and shrugged.

••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - •••

The long white box was waiting on Sharon's desk when she finally returned from Taylor's office. All that man did was grip about budgets and overtime. Andy watched her pause just inside her office door as she took in the sight of the simple white box with the small red bow. Approaching her desk, she smiled. Andy watched her slide off the ribbon and remove the top. Her smile grew as she took a single stem in her hands bringing it to her nose. The velvety red bloom was still resting against her cheek when she peered out of her office window catching Andy in the act of watching her. Sharon noted that he appeared pleased but also a bit nervous. Her fingers absently found the card looking down at the envelop, she maneuvered the small page free.

The card was in Andy's scrawling handwriting. She read.

"I borrowed the words from Elizabeth Barrett Browning but the feelings are mine. Love Andy"

 _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

 _For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

 _I love thee to the level of everyday's_

 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

 _I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

 _I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

 _I love thee with a passion put to use_

 _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

 _With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,_

 _Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,_

 _I shall but love thee better after death._

Still holding the rose, Sharon sighed and slowly sank into her chair. Suddenly, she felt just a bit weak in the knees, her cheeks felt warm, for a moment she couldn't bring herself to look back at the man she knew was watching her.

In fact the entire murder room had stopped to watch her reaction. Provenza gave a over dramatic huff then returned to his newspaper. Sanchez nodded in silent approval.

"What ... did that note say?" Sykes swooned.

Andy ignored them pretending to look for something in his desk while still glancing sideways in the Captain's direction.

"I'll have to admit Flynn, that was smooth," Tao conceded.

Andy looked up and nodded with a confident smirk.

Her quiet moment was broken by the ringing of her desk phone. She absently picked it up. Andy watched as her smile slowly morphed into a look of solemn concern. Andy and the team knew before she even left her office that Cupid had not filled the hearts of everyone in LA with love and compassion, someone somewhere was most likely dead.

••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - •••

It had been a long day. Sharon had dismissed the team. They would start fresh in the morning. Per usual Andy was the only one still in the murder room. He rapped at her office door.

She looked up a disappointed expression on her face. "I'm sorry we won't make our reservation, " she sighed.

He shrugged. "Hey, whatcha gonna do, right. Scumbags have no sense of occasion," he said with a grin. "But," he paused for affect then stepped further into her office holding two big bags, "I do have a contingency plan."

She smiled tilting her head, "What have you done?"

He shrugged again, "Can you clear your desk?"

Sharon moved what she could onto the credenza behind her. Not knowing what to do with her phone she shrugged and put it on the floor. While she was making space, Andy had begun to remove items. Sharon watched in amazement while he placed a white table cloth over her desk. He then added two candles and place settings. He brought a second chair around to her side of the desk. He placed her roses which were now in a vase back onto the desk. He quickly scrolled through his phone and with a few taps soft classical music filled the room.

He pulled out her chair, nodding at it to indicate she should sit.

"Andy," she almost whispered, "How?" Her hands spread wide suggesting the question she couldn't voice.

"I am a man of many talents," he teased. He produced two champagne flutes and a bottle from his stash. "Sparkling cider," he said noticing her arched brow. "A very good year, from what I've been told."

She laughed as he fumbled with the top. Once he opened it he said, "I think it needs to breathe," he chuckled.

Looking up he caught a glimpse of the murder room, the white board covered with mug shots and other not so romantic images. He made his way to the window closing the blind and locking the door. Turning around he was met with a quisling look from Sharon.

"Locking the world out," he quipped grinning in that boyish way he had. Sharon nodded and hummed.

He rejoined her at their makeshift table, brought out the take out containers and lit the candles. Then he poured some sparkling cider in each flute before sitting down.

"Andy," she smiled at him reaching for his hand, "thank you for the roses," her voice was barely a whisper, "and the note, Andy," she sighed his name, her eyes misty. She pressed her lips together trying to find the words to express her feelings. She squeezed his hand, "I... I," she tried again, a smile curving the corners of her mouth, her free hand cupping his cheek. When the words wouldn't come, she leaned in and kissed him. "I do love you," she whispered holding his gaze as they parted. The ringing of a cell phone shattering the moment. She gave a heavy sighed.

"So much for locking out the world," Andy joked.

"Sorry," Sharon said as she fumbled for phone. "Rusty," she answered. "Yes. I'm still at the office. No...no. I'm sorry I worried you. Yes, later. All right. Good night, Rusty, I love you."

Andy had made himself busy plating their dinner as she spoke to Rusty.

She shrugged as she put her phone away. "Sorry, originally I was coming home before our ...date," she said looking slightly chagrin for having broken the mood the evening had taken.

"Hey, no harm. It's good the kid checks up on you," he said with a little head tilt and a smile. "I hope this isn't too cold now," he said pointing the serving spoon toward their plates.

"Hmmm, it smells delicious," she replied.

"Bon appetite," Andy said toasting with his fork. She smiled at him before taking her first bite.

••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - ••• ••• - •••

Laying her fork on her now empty plate Sharon sighed sitting back in chair. "That was delicious. Thank you Andy. Tonight was perfect ... a perfect Valentine's day."

"Well the night isn't over yet," he smiled as he stood up, "don't go anywhere," he said. Sharon smiled at him, raised her shoulders a little and shook her head. Andy quickly got up and headed out of her office.

From the sound it, Sharon guessed that he had retrieved something from his desk drawer. When he reappeared in the doorway with his hands behind his back, Sharon swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

The tilt of her head let him know that he had peeked her curiosity, her fidgeting hands revealed her nerves. He smiled, "Don't worry," he said, "just close your eyes."

She raised her eyebrows but humored him. He placed what he was hiding on the desk in front of her. "Ok, you can open them," he said. "It's just a little something." She could hear a touch of nerves in his voice which made her smile.

On the desk sat a little blue gift bag that held a little blue box. "Andy," she said as she slid the top off the box. Inside she found a delicate signature silver Tiffany heart pendant. "Oh...," she breathed her fingers gently touching the shining metal.

"Do ... do you like it?" Andy almost stammered, "You don't usually wear a lot of jewelry. I know it's ... cliche to give jewelry on Valentine's."

Sharon stood hold the box in her hand. "Andy...Andy," she said placing a calming hand on his arm. "It's beautiful, Andy."

"Yah?" he said

"Yah," she mimicked sliding her hand to his chest. He met her gaze and she nodded. She tipped her chin toward him. Taking the cue, he leaned in kissing her his arms snaking around her middle pulling her close. She hummed approvingly sliding her hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

Resting her forehead against his, she asked, "Help me put it on?"

"Yah," he said.

"Yah," she mimicked again teasing him.

"Ha ha," he said turning her away from him. He picked the thin chain out of the box. His fingers felt too big and cumbersome to operate the delicate clasp. She swept her hair up and to the side exposing her neck when he held out the necklace.

Andy leaned down close. His breath on her skin caused goosebumps. She shivered then giggled turning to bump his chest with her shoulder.

"Andy," she giggled.

"Yah," he said with a chuckle planting one more kiss just below her ear before bringing his hands up to her throat. He ran his thumbs along her collar bones to the back of her neck. With a little effort he managed to fasten the tiny clasp.

With his hands now on her shoulders she leaned into him. His lips again finding the sensitive flesh of her neck. She turned in his arms to face him. Andy's eyes dropped to the pendant, his fingers splayed across her chest his thumb stroking the charm before moving up to her cheek. Drawing her toward him, he whispered, "Now it's perfect." 'Yes it is,' she thought melting into his kiss, his caress.

The end

A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Thank you for all the feedback positive and constructive. All typos and grammatical mistakes are my own. Didn't think we would see a Valentine's day happening on Monday's show so I needed to do my own.

Please review, your encouragement inspires me to keep writing.


End file.
